Season 6 filming locations
This article lists all the real-life shooting locations for the sixth season of 24. It was filmed entirely in the Los Angeles area. For the other seasons, see Filming locations on 24. Prequel Prison The prison in China where Jack was held hostage was filmed on the Bermite property in Saugus, north of LA. This property previously doubled for Mexico in Season 3. :Google Maps link 6:00am-7:00am Bus bombing The bus bombing scene takes place outside the Walt Disney Concert Hall in Downtown Los Angeles. The bus is stopped at the corner of Grand Avenue and 1st Street. :Google Maps link White House A shot of the north side of the White House, located at 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue in Washington, establishes the presidential scenes. :Google Maps link Point Mugu The scene of Jack being picked up at Point Mugu Naval Air Station was filmed at the actual Naval Station in Oxnard, California. :Google Maps link, Photo of hangar Jack's drop point Jack is picked up by Abu Fayed on the Brown Creek bike path that runs under the intersection of Canoga Avenue and Devonshire Street in Chatsworth. :Google Maps link Wallace house The exterior of the scenes at the Wallace house were shot at Azalia Trail Court in Stevenson ranch. :Google Maps link Camp Pendleton The shot of the two helicopters leaving Camp Pendleton was shot at the EAF runway at the Marine Corps Air Ground Combat Center in Twentynine Palms, California. :Google Maps link 7:00am-8:00am Assad's building When Jack arrives outside of Hamri Al-Assad's building in Inglewood, he parks outside of 5410 West 99th Street in Westchester (very near to Inglewood). He exits his car and runs south through two houses, but in the next shot he is running past a building north of where he parked. He sneaks into Assad's building, which was at 5401 West 99th Street. However, this building and most of the others surrounding it have all since been demolished. :Google Maps link Wallace house Again the exterior scenes of the Wallace household were shot at Azalia Trail Court in Stevenson ranch. :Google Maps link 7th Street Metro Center The scenes outside and inside the 7th Street Metro Center were filmed at the real station on 7th Street in Downtown Los Angeles. This was previously used in the final episodes of Season 3. :Google Maps link Union Station The exterior shots outside Union Station were also filmed at the actual station, previously featured at the start of Season 4. :Google Maps link 8:00am-9:00am Delaying Masheer To delay Masheer Abu-Marzuq, Jack hijacks a car and drives north up Mateo Street in Downtown LA, past an IMC Toys building (which is now an Italian Fabric building). He turns right down an alleyway just past Palmetto Street, but then exits the alley driving southeast onto Santa Fe Avenue right under the 4th Street bridge, where he crashes into the car and starts an argument. Hamri Al-Assad and Masheer then drive away north up Santa Fe Avenue. :Link for alley entrance and exit Sand Canyon Road Assad and Masheer drive west on Highway 14, and pass a sign for Sand Canyon Road. :Google Maps link Palmdale facility The scenes at the Palmdale Military Prison were shot at Ontario airport, in a hangar at the south side of the airport. This area also doubled for Van Nuys Airfield in Season 5. :Google Maps link Dropping off Masheer Assad drives north up Hanna Avenue in Chatsworth and turns into Liggett Street where he drops off Masheer. Jack and Curtis park on Hanna Avenue and wait for them. :Google Maps link Newhall self storage The self storage facility, supposedly in Newhall, was actually located just off Topanga Canyon Boulevard in Chatsworth. :Google Maps link Marcus's shop Ray Wallace visits an electronics shop belonging to Marcus, which was actually Anthony Gallo Acoustics at 20845 Prairie Street in Chatsworth. :Google Maps link 9:00am-10:00am Palmdale facility Again the scenes at the Palmdale facility were shot at Ontario Airport. :Google Maps link Newhall self storage The self storage scenes were filmed on Topanga Canyon Boulevard in Chatsworth. :Google Maps link Wallace house The Wallace house, said to be at Channing & 15th, was filmed at Azalia Trail Court in Stevenson Ranch. Again the Amar house was at 25051 and the Wallace house was opposite. :Google Maps link 351 Old Mill Road 351 Old Mill Road, supposedly in Valencia, was shot at a Style Clothing Supply warehouse at 516 South Anderson Street in Downtown LA. :Google Maps link 10:00am-11:00am White House The opening shot of the episode is another establishing shot of the White House, looking south. :Google Maps link Helicopter crash Abu Fayed drives east along 96th Street in Westchester and observes the panic caused by the bomb, and also passes a helicopter crashed on a house at the corner of 96th & Glasgow. Jack rescues a man from the helicopter, and tells Bill Buchanan that he is at 15th & Glasgow. All of the houses in this area have since been demolished. :Google Maps link Alley As Fayed drives in his van, we see him drive east down an alley between 93rd & 94th Street in Westchester, near to where he was driving before. This location was later used as a CTU staging area in episode 9. :Google Maps link 226 Pine Crest Road Graem Bauer's house at 226 Pine Crest Road was filmed at 22570 La Quilla Drive in Chatsworth. The interiors and exteriors of the house were used. :Google Maps link Picking up Rita Darren McCarthy picks up Rita Brady on Alabama Avenue, opposite Alpha & Omega Auto Repair at 7220. :Google Maps link Fayed's apartment As Abu Fayed enters his apartment building, he walks south down Normandie Avenue in Wilshire and into the Langham Hotel. :Google Maps link 11:00am-12:00pm 226 Pine Crest Road Again the interior and exterior of 22570 La Quilla Drive in Chatsworth doubled for 226 Pine Crest Road. :Google Maps link Driving to Simi Valley When driving from Graem's house in Indian Falls to McCarthy's office in Simi Valley, Jack drives out of 96th Street and turns north onto Glasgow Place, next to the house with the crashed helicopter from last episode. :Google Maps link Dropping off Rita Darren McCarthy screeches to a halt at around 7140 Remmet Avenue in Canoga Park and threatens to abandon Rita Brady if she doesn't stop complaining. :Google Maps link Hotel Darren and Rita stay at room 463 of the Radisson Hotel at 9777 Topanga Canyon Boulevard in Chatsworth as they search for an engineer. In the following episode, their room is recreated on set. :Google Maps link 12:00pm-1:00pm 226 Pine Crest Road Again the interior and exterior of 22570 La Quilla Drive in Chatsworth doubled for 226 Pine Crest Road. :Google Maps link 1:00pm-2:00pm 110 Interchange Darren drives south on Figueroa street under the 110 interchange, and parks there. He then switches cars. :Google Maps link 4332 Florence Avenue Abu Fayed's apartment building, said to be on 4332 Florence Avenue, is actually the Langham Hotel on 715 Normandie Avenue in Wilshire. :Google Maps link 2:00pm-3:00pm Dam Fayed lands by helicopter at Sepulveda Dam, which was established in Season 4 to be called Union Conduit Dam in-universe. :Google Maps link Garage calls Marilyn]] The garage where Phillip Bauer calls Marilyn was the ARCO gas station at 6310 Fallbrook Avenue in Woodland Hills, previously seen in Season 5. His car is parked on the north side of the garage building, and he drives south and turns left onto Sylvan Street when exiting. :Google Maps link 9407 Hindry Place Unusually for 24, the in-universe street address given matches the address of the filming location exactly. The houses here have since been demolished. :Google Maps link 3:00pm-4:00pm Industrial Park The industrial park where Jack rescues Milo and Marilyn, which is described as being "on Pine, just south of Oxford", was actually just outside the CTU studio set at 21050 Lassen Street. :Google Maps link Liquor Store The shop where Morris O'Brian buys whiskey is Dorose Liquors at 9857 Mason Avenue in Chatsworth. He goes round the corner into an alley to drink it. :Google Maps link 9421 Glasgow Again, the 9421 Glasgow house was actually located at that address in Westchester, though it has since been demolished. :Google Maps link Grandmont Hotel The Grandmont Hotel was made out to be the Hilton right next to Los Angeles International Airport. Jack met his father on the building opposite. :Google Maps link 4:00pm-5:00pm Shadow Valley The scenes at Shadow Valley were filmed at the aircraft boneyard by the Mojave Air and Space Port in the Mojave desert. :Google Maps link Hidden Valley Logan's Hidden Valley retreat is again shot at Ventura Farms in Thousand Oaks, as in Season 5. :Google Maps link 5:00pm-6:00pm Hidden Valley Again, the scenes at Logan's residence were shot at Ventura Farms near Thousand Oaks. :Google Maps link Russian consulate The exterior, as well as the lobby, of Cravens Estate at 430 Madeline Drive in Pasadena doubled for the Russian consulate. :Google Maps link Shadow Valley The scenes at Shadow Valley were again filmed at the aircraft boneyard by the Mojave Air and Space Port in the Mojave desert. :Google Maps link 6:00pm-7:00pm Russian consulate Again the exterior and lobby scenes at the Russian consulate were shot at Cravens Estate at 430 Madeline Drive in Pasadena. :Google Maps link Shadow Valley The scenes of Abu Fayed delivering the bombs to Dmitri Gredenko were again shot at the Mojave Air and Space Port. :Google Maps link Ambulance driving At the end of the episode, as Charles Logan's ambulance drives to the hospital, it is seen driving northeast along Agua Dulce airpark runway. :Google Maps link 7:00pm-8:00pm Russian consulate waits for a chopper]] Again the exterior scenes at the Russian consulate were shot at Cravens Estate at 430 Madeline Drive in Pasadena. :Google Maps link 1530 Hillcrest 1530 Hillcrest was filmed at the old KPMC radio station, known as Gene Autry's "station of the stars", at around 12700 Burbank Boulevard in Valley Glen. The building has since been demolished. :Google Maps link, Picture of the building San Francisco The area of San Francisco where the drone lands was in fact at the Port of Los Angeles, just off South Seaside Avenue, not far from where the climax of Season 1 was filmed. :Google Maps link 8:00pm-9:00pm 1530 Hillcrest Again the scenes outside 1530 Hillcrest were shot at 12700 Burbank Boulevard. :Google Maps link 8613 Bianca Drive Mark Hauser's house at 8613 Bianca Drive in Culver City was actually shot at 20740 Wells Drive in Woodland Hills. The parking lot where Brady meets Gredenko is the entrance of the Serrania Park, just across the street from the house. :Google Maps link 9:00pm-10:00pm 8613 Bianca Drive Again, Gredenko is questioned at the house at 20740 Wells Drive in Woodland Hills. :Google Maps link Santa Monica Pier The scenes on the pier and in the bar were all done on location in Santa Monica. :Google Maps link 10:00pm-11:00pm Santa Monica Pier The kitchen in Santa Monica where Mike Doyle and Jack Bauer interrogate Abu Fayed was actually filmed in the LA Times building in Chatsworth. :Google Maps link Fayed rescue The staged rescue of Fayed happened just outside the Sanyo Fisher building at 21605 Plummer Street in Chatsworth. Other shots, later in the episode, of Jamal's truck or Jack's SUV driving along were also filmed on this stretch of road. :Google Maps link Parking lot The parking lot that Talit parks in so Fayed can call Mohmar Habib was outside the Northridge Fashion Center, just off Tampa Avenue in Northridge. The interior shots in the van were done on a soundstage. :Google Maps link Prison The interior of the LA Times building's locker room was used as the Middle Eastern prison where Habib and his family are being held. :Google Maps link Tunnel The tunnel, which is said to be on Adams, was actually on Sherman Way and ran under the Van Nuys Airport runway. The satellite footage that Chloe has on her screen is of Sherman Way just west of the tunnel. Jack runs through a fake door put there by the 24 team. :Google Maps link Loading Bay After Jack runs through the door in the tunnel, there are a couple of shots of him running through the LA Times building. Once he sees Fayed stealing the truck, the location switches to a loading bay under Macy's at the Northridge Fashion Center. :Link for LA Times building, and Northridge Mall Warehouse The climactic scene of the episode, at Fayed's warehouse, was filmed at the old NI industries factory in Vernon. Fayed drives round to the back to enter. :Google Maps link Cheng's building When Cheng Zhi calls Jack, the room he is in was shot in the LA Times building. :Google Maps link 11:00pm-12:00am Warehouse Again the scenes at the warehouse were filmed at the factory in Vernon. Jack calls Cheng in an alley running through the building, and climbs up one of the metal structures in the alley. :Google Maps link Cheng's building is held hostage]] The scenes in Cheng's building were again shot in the LA Times building. :Google Maps link 118 The location where Jack and Doyle pull over off the 118 was at the very end of Canoga Avenue just north of the freeway. They turn left into the chain link fence. :Google Maps link 12:00am-1:00am Power lines Jack drives south on Encino Avenue, on the bridge over the 118. He notices the power lines south of the freeway and pulls over next to them to disable the tracker on the subcircuit board. Later Doyle sees his tracks here. :Google Maps link Cheng's building The scenes in Cheng's building were again shot in the LA Times building. :Google Maps link Calderone Motel The scenes at the abandoned Calderone Motel were shot at a group of desolated buildings on Soledad Canyon Road in Saugus. Audrey is made to walk to the tunnel under the railway bridge. This area was previously used in Season 3, as the mine where the virus was exchanged. :Google Maps link 1:00am-2:00am Calderone Motel Again the scenes at the motel were shot off Soledad Canyon Road in Saugus. :Google Maps link Bishop's apartment The establishing shot of Mark Bishop's apartment is the New York street section of the Paramount Studios backlot at 5555 Melrose Avenue in Hollywood. :Google Maps link 2:00am-3:00am Cheng's building The scenes in Cheng's building were again shot in the LA Times building. :Google Maps link Bloomfield The Bloomfield copper facility building was actually the Capitol Milling Company building at 1231 North Spring Street. The company's name has been covered but the address is still visible on the wall of the structure. :Google Maps link Bishop's apartment Again the exterior shots of Mark Bishop's apartment are from the New York street section of the Paramount Studios backlot at 5555 Melrose Avenue in Hollywood. Tom Lennox waits round the corner from the front door, by the parking garage sign seen in Season 2. :Google Maps link 3:00am-4:00am Cheng's building The scenes in Cheng's building were shot at the LA Times building - the interior was used, as well as a section of the roof. The parking lot was where Josh Bauer was taken away from Jack in a helicopter. :Google Maps link Bishop's apartment The exterior shots of Mark Bishop's apartment were again shot on the New York street section of the Paramount Studios backlot at 5555 Melrose Avenue in Hollywood. :Google Maps link 4:00am-5:00am Cheng's building The exterior of Cheng's building in this episode was shot outside the 24 studio on Lassen Street in Chatsworth. :Google Maps link Beach The trade point where Doyle waits with Josh is the car park on the Beach Access Road, off the Pacific Coast Highway west of Malibu. :Google Maps link Oil rig The lower part of the oil rig was built on a water stage at Downey Studios. :Google Maps link 5:00am-6:00am Beach Again the beach scenes where Doyle is taken away was filmed on the Beach Access Road past Malibu. :Google Maps link Oil rig The oil rig set on the water stage at Downey Studios was used in this episode also. :Google Maps link Heller's house The house where James Heller has Audrey Raines is 28838 Cliffside Drive in Malibu. Jack walks through the back garden to the balcony overlooking the ocean. :Google Maps link, picture of house See also *Filming locations on 24 Category:Lists *S6 Category:Day 6